The GumLee Tales
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: A set of GumLee drabbles. Each chapter is a new story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams**

_"U-uh... Marshall, I..."_

_"Shh..." He purred in my ear._

_"B-but, I don't think I can"..._

_"Don't worry, I don't bite." He chuckled._

_Gumball gasped. "Marshall! Stop teasing!"_

_He planted a kiss on Gumball's rosy neck. "Make me." He taunted._

_"Marshall, you're no fair! Please, just, just-"_

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gumball's eyes flashed open. He glanced around wildly and saw Marshall, the very object of his dream, floating at the end of his bed. His face heated up. Oh Glob, what had he heard!?

"Uh, hi Marshall." He began weakly. "W-what are you doing here, in my bedroom... at night... Wait, why are you here?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "I was bored. I wanted to talk to someone. As it turns out, you were already talking when I got here. Have a nice dream?"

Gumball gulped. "W-what exactly did you hear?"

Marshall floated closer, his eyes locking onto Gumball's. Oh, nothing much." He said casually. "Just something about me teasing you."

Gumball yelped, but Marshall continued before he had a chance to defend himself.

Marshall sat on the side of his bed and looked at him sadly. "I didn't know that I affected you so badly that I gave you nightmares."

Gumball frowned, "Wait, what?"

"'Marshall! Stop teasing!'" he mimicked angrily. "'Marshall, you're no fair! Please, just, just-'" He sighed. "I guess the ending of that sentence was 'go away', right?"

"No, no Marshall you've got it-"

"Shut up!" He yelled and launched up. Gumball flinched back. "Just be honest. I can take it! I can tell you want me to leave, so I'll go! You'll never have to worry about me hurting you again!" He began to float towards the window.

"Marshall, wait!" Gumball jumped up, tossing his bed sheet to the floor and revealing a very obvious issue. He stood there, blushing under Marshall's bewildered gaze, willing his... ahem, erection... to go away. It didn't work.

"Marshall," he began slowly. "You misunderstood my words _very_ severely."

"I can see that." He remarked. He floated closer, and to Gumball's surprise, placed his hands on either shoulder. "I didn't know you felt like that about me." He said, his face blank.

Gumball bit his lip. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He sighed and hung his head in shame. "I'm sure you're repulsed."

Marshall lifted Gumball's chin until he met his gaze. He shook his head. "No, I'm not." He said, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Gumball's sugary ones.


	2. LolliPOP

**LolliPOP!**

Prince Gumball hummed to himself cheerfully as buzzed around his kitchen. Cooking always brought a pleasant feeling to him, nothing could possibly ruin his day. He was making _cupcakes_, for crying out loud! Strawberry flavoured, of course. What was more sweet, more _tasty_ than cupcakes? Nothing, of course. But maybe he should conduct an experiment to truly solve what was the most tasty. Well, first, he would need some ice cream, different flavours to be sure, some chocolate and some other kinds of snacks and such. He could also-

_DING!_

Oooh! They were ready! Pulling on his favourite pair of of oven mitts (pink, no surprises there), Gumball pulled out the tray and placed it on the counter. He quickly transferred the cupcakes to a wire rack to cool and began washing the tray they had just been in (it was very important to clean up as you go).

"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolly lolly lolly lolliPOP! Da dum dum dum." He sang as he scrubbed away at it.

"Hey, I didn't know you sang."

Gumball yelped and spun around to face the kitchen doorway. There floated Marshall with a cocky grin across his face. Gumball blushed and tried to regain his dignity, failing miserably.

"I, uh... I was just-"

"No, no, I kinda like it."

Gumball came up short. "You... you do?" He asked, his voice a mixture between curiosity and trepidation.

"Yeah, I do." His vampire friend answered, floating towards him slowly. Gumball didn't like the expression across his face, at _all_. It was too calculating; Marshall was planning something. Something that almost definably involved Gumball doing something embarrassing for his own depraved amusement.

"U-uh, Marshall, I should really get back to my baking. I need to frost the cupcakes and-"

"Wait," Marshall stopped just in front of him and dropped to his feet. He leaned his gray face towards his own, still grinning cunningly. Even on his feet, there was an exceptional gap between their heights. He cupped Gumball's cheek with one hand, and stroked the other with his left.

"M-marshall! Have you no idea of personal space!?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and sing."

"No!"

His eyes flashed. "I could make you..."

Gumball scoffed. "As of you could, now, if you please-" he was cut off as Marshall's lips slammed against his own. All his defenses shut down, and he felt himself melt into the unexpected kiss.

Marshall explored the Prince's mouth, not leaving an inch of it unclaimed by him. Finally he broke apart to give the flustered pink Prince some air.

He grinned. "Sing." He commanded.

Gumball gasped. He nodded. "Okay, but I think I need more encouragement..."

Marshall grinned slyly. "I can do that." He said before leaning forward for another kiss.


End file.
